Freak Show
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: *Sequel to Circus Freak* The circus has agreed to stay put in town and starts to recruit new performers. Riku, Axel, and Zexion each decide to learn a new act or two to perform in the circus and Zexion's choice of sword swallowing worries Demyx, but not as much as the thought of losing Zexion to one of the new performers. Dexion, side SoRiku and AkuRoku. Rating may go up.


Now with Riku's father – Xemnas – agreeing to keep the circus in place, he and the rest of the crew were working on getting everything together. They were able to buy a building and move their things there, taking down the circus tent. Since Xemnas was certain that Demyx, Sora, and Roxas had some influence on the others trying to convince him of keeping the circus in town so had made the three help get the building in top condition. They didn't mind of course, they were actually more willingly to do it.

It wasn't much. First they had to clean out the building and help redo the floor. Next they had to paint the walls. Instead of doing it just plain white like it was originally meant to be, Demyx and Sora were able to convince Xemnas into allowing them to paint stripes of various colors to give the room a friendlier feel. Once the painting was done and dried, the crew helped move the equipment into the building and help set up. Demyx was confused at first of why they hadn't hired movers, but Axel told him that it was because the other performers and crew members were like a family. Otherwise they wouldn't have been willing to travel with them.

The performances were put on hiatus as Riku's father searched for and hired food venders and more performers. He put an ad online asking for as many side show or circus performers as possible. It didn't take long for the performers to come in for their try outs. Since it was mainly their responsibility for the placement of the circus, Riku, Axel, and Zexion were required to choose who to bring into the circus as Xemnas finished other things.

Not wanting to do it as just the three of them, the three were able to get Demyx, Sora, and Roxas to accompany them during try outs. They also helped decide who to choose since they subbed as an audience and knew what would be most interesting to see. So far they had seen a total of eleven performers and have only chosen two. One was a young woman with the title "The Indestructible Woman" and was able to offer many things, thus why they had chosen her. That and she was entertaining to watch. The other performer they chose was a strongman.

As the performer they just finished watching left, another came in, this one a tall man with long pink hair. He seemed confident, most likely cocky, as he came to stand in front of the group. Demyx knew not to judge by appearances, but there was something about the man he didn't like.

"Name?" Riku asked and clicked his pen, ready to write on the clipboard in his lap.

"Marluxia," the man answered.

"And what's your performance?" Axel asked as Riku wrote down the name.

"I'm a magician," Marluxia said, causing Zexion to groan to himself. They had already seen plenty of magicians prior – all of who weren't close to good – and Zexion was just about over them. As he put his head down and the end of his pen to his lips, the man glanced over to him. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Zexion answered not bothering to look back up.

"Don't mind him," Riku said. "He's just upset about having to be here in the first place."

"Plus the magicians we have seen haven't been very good," Axel added and rested his chin in his hand. "Riku's the most decent we've ever seen and even he's not that good," he said, knowing that it upset the silverette. Leaning back he said, "Show us what you got."

Marluxia smiled and stepped closer. "Very well, but first," he said and returned his gaze to Zexion. Pulling a square piece of cloth from his pocket he held it in his hand and said, "Boy, tell me your favorite color rose."

Zexion looked back up, knowing he was the one being spoken to and it was polite to talk while looking at the person. "White," he answered.

"Ah, white, a great choice," the man said and went back to the cloth in his hands. He put it on the tips of his fingers, then once stilling them quickly pulled the cloth away to reveal a white rose. He handed it to Zexion who slowly took it. "Beautiful," Marluxia said taking a step back, "and the rose isn't half bad either."

At the words, Axel glanced over to Zexion and was surprised to see his friend blushing. He didn't have much of an expression, but it was obvious he was fond of the rose, judging by the way he was looking at it. Looking over his shoulder, Axel spared a glance at Demyx who he knew would be upset. And by the way the blonde was glaring at the floor Axel could tell he was upset.

He turned his attention back to Marluxia as the man started his tryout. He wrote down notes and his thoughts in the notebook Xemnas had given him for that purpose only. He and Zexion were to take notes in the notebooks as Riku documented the performers' information, but Zexion didn't seem to be writing much.

Once Marluxia was done and left, another came in, told them their name and performance, then left to have another come. Axel wanted to speak up to either Demyx or Zexion, but with the tryouts still going, couldn't find the time. Plus he didn't want to do it in front of the others. Eventually the performers stopped coming in for the day and it was time to close the circus from the public.

Zexion stood up, taking the notebook from Axel and clipboard from Riku, and left to take them to Xemnas. Once he was out of the room, Demyx stood up and left out another door to go outside while Sora and Roxas started a conversation with Riku who didn't take much notice on his leave.

The air outside was brisk from the late winter. Demyx leaned against the wall and sighed, his breath coming out in a visible puff. He had forgotten to grab his coat from his seat, but wasn't willingly to go in and get. Besides, he liked the cold air. It was a relief from heating with anger. He hadn't noticed Axel follow him out and was startled when the other spoke to him.

"You okay?" the redhead asked, rubbing his hands together. Unlike Demyx he had put on his coat, but his hands were mostly revealed to the cold thanks to the fingerless leather gloves he had on.

"Yeah, fine," Demyx answered, not looking up. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw you after Marluxia gave Zexion that rose," Axel said. "It was obvious you were upset. How come? What's on your mind?"

The blonde's shoulders fell in defeat. "I just, I dunno. I don't like how Marluxia did that, especially in front of me. I know he doesn't know but still," Demyx admitted. "What if Zexion ends up falling for him? I've never given him a rose before. What if he likes Marluxia more and leaves?"

"Demyx, relax," Axel said and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Zexion's not the type to just up and leave you for someone like Marluxia. Besides, the guy was probably just messing with him. I doubt he's actually interested in Zexion. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe the fact that Riku pulled the same thing on Sora," Demyx answered sarcastically. "And look where they are now."

"You do realize to compared Zexion to Sora, right?" Axel pointed out. "Those two are nothing alike. Something tells me Zexion isn't a fan of clichés – unlike Sora. And if he is then would only fall for them if it came from someone he was already into or with."

"You're right, I guess I overreacted," Demyx said with a sigh.

"It's fine to get jealous, just try not to over think things, okay?"

"Okay," the blonde answered, watching the puff of air from his mouth come out with the word. Just then the door pushed open and Zexion stepped out, Demyx's coat hung over his arm and the white rose in hand.

Relief filled his eyes once he saw Demyx. "There you are," he said and walked over to the blonde, handing him the coat he said, "Put this on so you don't freeze." Demyx did, grateful that his boyfriend had been concerned, but upset upon seeing he still had the rose.

"Hey there Zex," Axel spoke in a teasing tone. "Still see you got that flower," he said holding his hands up to his mouth to breathe on them in an attempt to warm them.

"Yeah, here," Zexion said and held the rose out to the redhead. "I thought you'd enjoy burning this."

"Now you're talking," Axel said with a smirk, taking the rose with one hand as the other went to get his lighter from his pocket. As he put the flame to a petal, Demyx took Zexion's hand and pulled him aside.

"What is it?" Zexion asked, confused to why he was pulled away.

"Do you want to spend the night at my house?" Demyx asked hopefully, wanting to have some alone time with his boyfriend.

"Sure, I'd like that," the other answered, a small smile playing on his lips.

Demyx smiled back and took his hand again. He called back to Axel who was now accompanied by Roxas that he was leaving with Zexion. The redhead nodded and went back to the rose and lighter in his hands. Demyx then started down the sidewalk, pulling Zexion along with him.

It didn't take long to get to his house and when they did, Demyx fumbled with his numb hands to get his key and unlock his door. His parents weren't home just yet. Demyx estimated they'd be back in an hour or two. Unlocking the door, he pushed it opened and held it for Zexion to walk in. once they were both in, Demyx closed the door and flicked the lights on. Zexion was pulling his coat off his shoulders, but was unable to completely take it off due to Demyx wrapping his arms around him.

Zexion tilted his head back to look up to the blonde and received a kiss before seeing Demyx frown. "Why do you insist on wearing those contact lens?" the blonde asked, referring to the other's color contacts. They were a dark blue, hiding and covering the boy's lighter blue eyes. Demyx didn't like them, he preferred the boy's natural eye color.

"Because I like them," Zexion answered simply. Sighing, he said, "I'll take them out." Demyx took his arms away to let him do so. He watched and waited as Zexion removed his coat and pulled out the contact case from the coat's deep pocket. Taking out the contacts and putting them in their case, Zexion put the case back and turned to look at the blonde. "Happy now?" he asked.

"Very," Demyx answered with a smile and stepped towards his boyfriend. Licking his left thumb, he pushed the boy's hair away from his face and wiped away most of the foundation Zexion used to cover the scar by his eye. He tucked the hair behind Zexion's ear, a few strands falling back, and leaned forward to kiss him.

Pressing into the kiss, Demyx wrapped an arm around the other's waist, the hand already on his face moving to run his fingers through Zexion's hair. Zexion returned the kiss and reached up to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck. One hand played with the blonde locks as the other held onto the back of Demyx's shirt.

Throughout their relationship, Demyx had been unable to get into the other's mouth with his tongue. With getting the circus together they never had much time alone and when they did kiss it was either a simple peck or a few heated kisses. He was going to try again – currently nipping at Zexion's bottom lip – but his empty stomach interrupted.

Pulling away from the kiss, Demyx rested his head on Zexion's shoulder and groaned. "I guess I should make I dinner," he said, not really wanting to.

"Do you want me to help?" Zexion asked knowing the blonde wasn't fond of cooking. Feeling the other nod, he smiled and took Demyx to the kitchen.


End file.
